


Leather

by notraelet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, D/s undertones, Dominance, Humiliation, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Scisaac - Freeform, and he goes a little alpha on isaac, scott is sort of affected by the darkness, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notraelet/pseuds/notraelet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His lips press against the leather on the toe of Scott's boot, reverent, calmer than he thought he'd be.  He can smell the oils that keep it soft, the dust gathered while driving on the road, the wet cloth that Scott rubs them down with to clean them off at night.  Like this, he can smell the leather, the cloying scent and snap of it, and the kiss lingers as he slowly takes it in.</i>
</p><p>With the darkness growing in Scott, he finds that it's high time Isaac proves his loyalty.  He's sort of surprised to find that Isaac is more than happy to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

Sometimes, the whisper of the beast wakes him at night and Scott finds himself _wanting_ , finds himself hungry for something that he can't quite name, finds that the other werewolf presence in his home grates on his senses in a way that makes his fist tighten until his palms run slick with blood. Most nights, he can roll over and fall back asleep. Most nights, he can push it far from his thoughts, force his eyes shut, force the animal inside of him to crawl back into the shadows and wait.

Some nights he can't.

Some nights, Isaac's presence _eats_ at him, and he doesn't know why. It wasn't like this before his transformation into an alpha. Back when they were both just betas of wayward packs, Scott and Isaac got along fine- before Allison got tangled up between them, before Isaac left Derek for good, before Scott became something more than any of them combined. But now? Now it bothers him.

Now, he thinks about Isaac, curled up and asleep in the guest room down the hall and something about his presence here isn't _enough_. Something about him doesn't feel _right_ , doesn't feel like _pack_. He doesn't know what it is, but the vengeful monster under his skin bristles at the presence of a beta who isn't technically in his pack- a beta that hasn't yet submitted to him.

Scott doesn't want to force it. Doesn't want to put anyone out of their comfort levels. He knows that Isaac has had a long and bloody history with submitting under the heel of his previous alpha, of his father, of everyone else around him. He doesn't want to make Isaac bow and scrape to him as well. They're friends. He wants to say that they're _equals_ , but he knows that somehow, they're not. They won't be, not as long as Isaac is trying to integrate into his pack, not while Scott is the alpha and he's the beta.

When he can't get to sleep, he goes back and forth with himself over this. _Make him submit. Let him come on his own time. Be his alpha. Be his friend._

How can he trust someone who left his previous alpha? How can he let someone like that in his pack? Scott squeezes his eyes shut tight and ignores the questions in his mind- and the tension builds.

It's been weeks since he started feeling it, and now the sensation isn't just keeping him awake at night, it's permeating through his waking hours, causing him to watch Isaac carefully for any sign of betrayal- a gesture that Isaac misconstrues as possessiveness over Allison. But Scott can't handle this- can't handle the mounting pressure inside of him, the warm, deep voice telling him that he needs to _claim_ his pack instead of letting them come and go as they please.

Unfortunately, it comes to a head sooner than he would have thought.

_

The knock on his door is almost expected these days, and Scott looks up from where he's lacing his boots- black leather, good for riding his dirtbike in, durable and still somewhat new. He's already got his jacket on, his schoolbag packed, his helmet sitting next to him. He's been planning on heading off to school in a few minutes, leaving Isaac at home- the beta was often a late riser and had made Scott late on more than one occasion.

"It's open," he calls, tying the last knot in his laces before letting his foot rest on the floor. He doesn't get up from where he's sitting, not yet, and watches as the doorknob twists and Isaac steps in without any regard for Scott's space- his _territory_.

"Hey." Isaac holds a book up in his hands- it's nothing much, just a copy of Hamlet, and with that, he begins to stride toward Scott's bookcase. "I borrowed this the other day for homework- left my copy in my locker. Just returning it."

Scott watches him, and something deep inside of him seethes at the beta going into _his room_ without his permission, taking _his things_ \- doesn't he know that Scott is an alpha? Doesn't he know that Scott is _his_ alpha?

He defected from Derek, but he never actually asked to be in Scott's pack- he just lives here, falling under the alpha most of the time, but never quite _proving_ it. Never proving his loyalty, his submission. Overstepping his boundaries- as he's doing right now, with his fingers tracing over the titles of the books in Scott's bookshelves, looking for where it might go. He doesn't notice Scott's discomfort at all.

_"Isaac."_

It's said with a low growl, in a voice that Scott doesn't recognize. The wolf has gone into his voice, demanding respect, showing its power.

The book clatters to the floor. Isaac is completely still.

Just now, right at this moment, Scott can suddenly feel it. The _power_ , the command of it. Isaac will submit to him- it's in his nature. Isaac will prove to him that he's not a means to an end, that he won't leave him as he left Derek. Isaac will have to _earn_ his place in the pack.

"Turn around."

And he does, slowly, his eyes lifted to meet Scott's own. He doesn't know what's happening, doesn't know what Scott is doing- but he's listening anyway, obeying because it's written into his instincts.

Still, the eye contact is a challenge, and one that Scott- or rather, the wolf under his skin- won't permit. Without another word he stands and _growls_ , the sound loud and tremoring through the entire room. His teeth are sharp, sharper than they should be, and he knows he's losing it, he knows this is wrong, but he can't reign it in, not when Isaac is- Isaac is-

The beta doesn't just drop his eyes at the snarl. He drops to his _knees_.

And Scott is fucked- he's so _thoroughly_ fucked, because the submission sends a jolt of arousal through his spine, one that he hopes Isaac won't be able to smell. The other boy is staring, wide eyed at the floor, and Scott tries to fight back this ugly possessiveness, tries to get a grip on himself and apologize, but _Isaac isn't moving_ , Isaac is submitting to him, feeding his hunger for obedience.

Maybe he would have stopped there. Maybe, after the silence in the room stretches the seconds on, Scott would have come to his senses and helped Isaac up and offered him a ride to school. But just as he can start to smell his own arousal, he realizes that it's not the only scent in the air.

Scott steps back a few inches, his crimson eyes slightly wide in surprise as his gaze dips lower, past Isaac's bowed head, his stunned expression, his flushed cheeks, and finds the crotch of his jeans swollen with an uncharacteristic bulge.

Fuck. _Fuck_.

The encouragement is all that his wolf needs to step forward again, taking control of the situation easily.

"You need to learn your place," he finally says, his voice still resonating with a lower growl.

And really, all Isaac can do is nod, his own mouth dry, his mind racing too fast to form any coherent words. His cock is straining in his jeans just from that- what _was_ that? What is Scott pulling? He doesn't want to roll over like a coward, but there's a part of him that wants to be dominated like this. Wants to be _owned_. 

His wolf is a beta, it strives for an alpha's power, it's comfortable under someone else's thumb. Since he joined Scott's pack, he hasn't had that control in his life, hasn't had a firm direction, and it's felt aimless, free floating- and terrifying in its own way.

This... _this_ is better, he realizes suddenly, on his knees before his new alpha. This is what he wants. What he _needs_. Order, direction, control... it all boils down to being a member of Scott's pack, underneath him and happy for it.

And if Scott says he needs to learn his place...

"...what- what do you want me to do?"

The alpha steps closer, his footsteps seemingly louder than normal in the room. Isaac tilts his chin up, but only slightly, not daring to look Scott in the eye again, keeping his gaze on his alpha's legs, though it traitorously lifts slightly higher than that as the smell of Scott's own hardness becomes apparent to him.

They're both so fucked.

And Scott doesn't even look like he knows how to answer that question. _Submit, roll over, prove your loyalty_ , he says, but how would Isaac go about doing so? The concepts are abstract, there's nothing he can think of that would adequately help him. For a moment, Isaac thinks that they're at an impasse, and he almost wants to laugh at the irony of it, but Scott steps forward again and he finds himself growing silent, his eyes drawn back down to the floor.

To Scott's boots.

They're new, still barely scuffed with wear- Scott had told him once that his mother had bought them back when he paid for his dirtbike, as a gift to him for being responsible enough to save up for one. The laces are pulled expertly tight, the leather creasing slightly at the ankle and again just past the toe where Scott's footsteps bend it. It's sleek still, somewhat muted- the leather is nothing like vinyl, but it still looks soft, still gleams with the light streaming in through the window.

Isaac swallows hard and his cock twitches again, against his will. He knows what's coming, even if he's not sure how to go about saying it, how to go about _doing_ it- and if he knows, then he's sure that Scott has an idea or two.

The silence stretches on for another beat as they both come to the same realization but Isaac doesn't move, waiting to be _told_ , rather than taking the initiative on his own. Scott appreciates that, enjoys the submission, the rising combination of dread and sharp arousal.

"Kiss it."

The beta swallows audibly and almost looks back up at Scott, before stopping himself again and nodding once- more self encouragement than anything else. Right. He can do this. He sinks to sit on his heels then, lowering himself before leaning forward and pressing his palms to the floor. He's fully hard now- as is Scott, he thinks- and part of him feels shame, while the rest is bursting with the euphoria of being told what to do, of rolling over and debasing himself for his alpha. Maybe this is all he needed after all.

His lips press against the leather on the toe of Scott's boot, reverent, calmer than he thought he'd be. He can smell the oils that keep it soft, the dust gathered while driving on the road, the wet cloth that Scott rubs them down with to clean them off at night. Like this, he can smell the leather, the cloying scent and snap of it, and the kiss lingers as he takes it in.

Isaac becomes distantly aware of the toe pressing up, the edge of it digging into his chin and breaking the kiss. He doesn't dare look up, but he lets his face be drawn away from the leather, and he tries to swallow around the dryness of his mouth. His hands are trembling where they're pressed against the floor, and he can feel Scott's red gaze on him- not quite approving yet. Just watching. Calculating.

"The other one, now."

 _God_ , if he gets any harder, he's sure that he's going to burst out of his jeans. Nevertheless, Isaac bites his lip and nods, repositioning himself slightly to lean down and kiss the right boot with a similar reverence that he had given the left.

Bowed before his alpha like this, Isaac finds that he's not sure if he wants to face the awkwardness of standing up, of Scott coming to his senses and apologizing as they both try to shift around their straining erections. He wants- wants _this_ , as terrible as it sounds. Wants the leather and the command, wants to feel Scott's power over him... and most importantly, wants to prove himself, once and for all.

With that decision made, he doesn't stop with a single kiss. Isaac feels the warmth of Scott's boot against his lips and decides to just _do_ it- opening his mouth and slowly letting his tongue lick across the flat of the boot.

It's not that bad, actually. Scott takes good care of everything he owns, including his footwear apparently, because the only thing that Isaac can really taste is a thin layer of dust- dismissible- and the bitter tang of the softening oil. It's worth it just to _hear_ the sharp inhale, and Isaac wets his tongue quickly before dragging it upward, over the side of the boot and up toward the top. He's careful not to nick it with his teeth, careful to only lick over the flat, clean parts of it.

Scott is silent throughout, trying to control his breathing and his pounding heart as he watches Isaac lap at his boots like a dog. The idea of it sent images racing through his head, gave him the idea of how _else_ his beta could prove his loyalty, even while his tongue slicks warmly against the leather in an act of ultimate submission.

This position puts Isaac at a bit of an awkward angle, lifting his ass in the air with his shirt riding up, allowing Scott a good look at the delicate slope of the small of his back, the curve of his thighs. Isaac isn't the only one helplessly aroused right now, though he looks like he's nearing the end of the leather surface, so Scott decides to help.

His toe digs into Isaac's chin again, tilting the beta's head up with a pleased little murmur. Isaac tries to look away, but he's insistent, pressing firmly upward until Isaac finally makes eye contact and Scott looks down at him, crimson to gold.

"Higher."

There's not a trace of resistance- to tell the truth, Isaac seems pleased to have gotten another order, and he nods, shuffling quickly to his knees. His hands are already up and halfway to Scott's zipper, before the alpha presses his hand against the top of his head, fingers fisting in the curly hair and putting pressure on him, easing him back down.

"Uh-uh. _Slowly_."

Isaac damn near _keens_ at that, letting Scott's fingers shove his head down until he's beyond his alpha's reach, back down near his boots, his cheek resting at Scott's ankle. Scott watches then, with some sort of sick satisfaction as the other wolf slowly- as if waiting for permission- lifts his head to kiss at his calf, his tongue sliding over the dry denim of his shins. His head is between Scott's legs, bobbing with his attentions, and Scott can _feel_ the warmth of his mouth, his tongue, through his jeans.

For his part, Isaac just tries to keep it together, keep going slowly, holding himself back and praying that he doesn't come in his jeans like- well, like a horny teenager. He's dangerously close, and it's embarrassing, and he doesn't really think he'd be able to live it down.

Even if he'd been ready to suck Scott's cock just a moment before, the _buildup_ is intimidating as all hell, and he's letting his teeth graze along the inside of Scott's knee before he realizes that his head won't quite fit between the other man's thighs with the way he's standing. So, Isaac adjusts himself, pulling back and shuffling his knees on the floor before pressing inward again to kiss at the front of Scott's thigh, waiting to see if Scott will stop him this time.

He doesn't.

Isaac works himself up again then, slowly as requested, drawing his hands off of the ground and pulling himself up to his knees. He falters for just a moment, suddenly unsure now that he's inches from Scott's cock, smelling him through his jeans, _seeing_ the way that his hardness indents the denim. He licks his lips to wet them, looking curiously up toward the alpha.

Scott gives him a little nod, eyes still red, but slightly more calm.

"Go ahead."

Alright, then. Isaac closes his eyes and steels himself- this is _actually_ happening- before lifting his hands up and undoing the button of Scott's jeans, fingers feeling as if they're made of lead when he grasps at the zipper, tugging it down with a noise that feels entirely too audible in the wake of their heavy breathing and thundering hearts.

Scott doesn't make any move to help him, so Isaac takes the plunge by himself- tugs downward slightly, pulls the other man's cock out, and tries not to let his eyes widen at the size of it. He's obviously never been this _intimate_ with another man's dick before, but the idea of fitting all of that into his _mouth_ is daunting.

Scott, sensing his hesitance, threads his fingers through Isaac's hair again- but this time, instead of being forceful, his touch is gentle, reassuring, a stark contrast from the snarl he'd let out earlier.

"It's alright. If you don't want to-"

Like _hell_ he's going to try and talk him out of it. Isaac's impressed stare hardens at the thought of backing down _now_ and he leans forward, pressing his mouth up against the underside of it and sucking at the skin there.

Again, he takes pleasure in Scott's surprised gasp and he continues, altering his aim and letting his tongue slide against the head. The fingers in his hair tighten just a little and Isaac has to hold back a smirk as he opens his mouth wide and envelops the tip of Scott's cock.

He's seen enough porn to have a basic idea of what he's doing- and even if being on his knees and sucking at Scott's cock is the last thing Isaac really expected to do this morning, he can't quite say that it's an unfortunate turn of events. The taste isn't even all that bad either, and Isaac slowly angles his head to try and take more of him in.

The fingers in his hair move to stroke as Isaac sucks gently, minding his teeth, feeling the warmth pulse underneath his tongue. It won't take Scott long, he thinks- and fuck, it's not going to take him long either. He grinds the heel of his hand into the crotch of his jeans to take the edge off, making a low moan that ripples through Scott's own body and forces his alpha groan in pleasure as well.

"Go on, touch yourself," Scott breathes, his hips twitching, barely restraining from holding Isaac still and just _fucking_ his mouth. "Undo your pants and use your hand, let me see-"

Isaac doesn't need much more encouragement than that. One hand deftly moves down to unbutton his own jeans, fingers slipping under the hem as his head bobs on Scott's cock. Just that, the feeling of _touching_ himself with Scott half-buried in his mouth makes him keen again, and Isaac is sure he's not going to last for much longer.

Isaac comes first, shooting into his boxers, and he has to take his mouth off of Scott's dick so his teeth don't accidentally scrape down as he moans his way through it. And that's fine, because Scott is already well on his way, gasping in pleasure as his fingers twist in Isaac's hair and he comes- too caught up in it all to try and be considerate with his aiming, and the first few spurts shoot into Isaac's hair before he has the sense of mind enough to pull back and catch the rest on the floor.

Fuck.

The two of them just breathe for a few moments like that. Isaac still sitting on his knees on the ground, pants open and damp at the front, looking rather thoroughly disheveled. Scott isn't much better- he has the awareness to lazily tuck his cock back into the front of his jeans and zip himself back up, shivering a little in the aftermath. He needs to sit down. He needs to process.

Jesus Christ, what had he done? As the wolf curls back in his chest, sated, part of Scott feels sick to learn that Isaac smells like _his_ now. His beta, his pack. All of this-

"-Isaac, I'm- oh my god, Isaac, are you okay? I didn't- I shouldn't have- "

Isaac brings up a hand to wave him off, cutting him off midsentence as he slowly, shakily makes his way to his feet and zips up his own jeans. He doesn't lift his head quite yet, doesn't make eye contact, but his fingers sift through his own hair, trying to tame it, and he cringes when they hit the point of wetness that Scott had left on him.

"It's fine. I'm gonna need another shower now, thanks, but the rest of it, it's- it's fine."

He doesn't look traumatized or upset. As a matter of fact, he looks... sort of embarrassed. Scott takes a step closer, letting his hand rest against Isaac's shoulder and trying not to notice the way his lips were darker, slightly swollen from the rather fantastic blowjob he'd just given.

"...are you sure? The wolf, it just came up, and-"

"Yeah," Isaac cuts him off again, lifting his eyes slightly and offering Scott a little smirk. "It was... kind of hot, actually. I mean, if you were into it."

The sudden reversal makes _Scott_ blush, and he takes a step back.

"Well, I- uh. I was- if you were?"

His hesitation makes Isaac laugh, and he shakes his head, swiping his dirty thumb against his lips and tasting Scott once more.

"I just said as much, McCall. Come on, you'd better wait for me to get out of the shower. You basically owe me a ride to school now."

And, despite everything, Scott finds that he really can't argue much with that.

**Author's Note:**

> The world really needs more D/S-themed Scisaac stuff. Just saying.


End file.
